Portal 2
Portal 2 — головоломка от первого лица, разработанная Valve и выпущенная 19 апреля 2011 года для PC, PlayStation 3 и Xbox 360. Portal 2 является продолжением Portal. Краткий обзор Первый намёк был в обновлении Portal в марте 2010 года как часть Portal ARG, когда 5 марта 2010 года было объявлено, что игра выйдет осенью 2010 годаPortal 2 Announced - March 5, 2010 - on Steampowered.com, но 9 июня 2010 выпуск был отложен на неопределённую дату в 2011 годуPortal 2 Delayed to 2011 на IGN, пока не было сказано о выпуске 9 февраля 2011 годаGamescom: Portal 2 release date confirmed на ComputerAndVideoGames.com. Однако и эта дата была перенесена на 19 апреляPortal 2 spawning on April 21 in Australia. Вместе с анонсом журнал GameInformer начал издание большого количества официальной информации о её геймплее и сюжете: в свежем номере был опубликован большой предварительный обзор, а на официальном сайте журнала открылся специальный раздел, постепенно в течение марта раскрывающий детали создания Portal и Portal 2Game Informer April Preview. Было также подтверждено, что GLaDOS всё ещё жива и вернётся в качестве основного антагонистаGamestop Portal 2 page. Кроме того, Game Informer и другие источники подтвердили кооперативный режим для двух игроков с собственной сюжетной линией. Кооперативная компания, как сообщалось, длжна была следовать после одиночной игрыPortal 2 will have two end credit sequencesPortal 2 - Chet Faliszek Q&A Feature. Valve также планировали дату мировой премьеры Portal 2 14 июня, на их пресс-конференции на E3 2010E3 2010 – Video Game Convention – Gaming News, Previews, Press Conferences, Trailers, Demos, но позже отменили показ Portal 2 14-го через юмористическое письмо, которое должно было заменить "сюрприз". Вместо этого игра была показана в виде демо на собственном стенде ValveValve Replaces Pre-E3 Portal 2 Reveal With "Surprise", и 15 июня во время пресс-конференции Sony, показ игры Dead Space 2 был неожиданно прерван голосом ГЛэДОС,70 после чего на сцену вышел Гейб Ньюэлл и представил зрителям первый тизер Portal 2 и первое геймплейное видео игры, а также объявил о поддержке игры консолью PlayStation 3. Сюжет Персонажи *Челл *GLaDOS *Уитли *ATLAS and P-body *Кейв Джонсон *Кэролайн *Даг Раттманн *Модули персональности Враги *GLaDOS *Автоматические турели *Уитли Геймплей Геймплей Portal 2 основан на предшественнике Portal, где игрок решал головоломки при помощи порталов. В игру были также введены новые элементы, такие как гели (отталкивающий, ускоряющий и преобразующий), лазеры, воздушные панели веры и экскурсионные воронки, делающие загадки более разноорбразными по сравнению с предыдущей игрой. Челл терепь носит вместо рессор сапоги прыгуна. Совместный режим играет более важную роль, нежели в предыдущей игре. Кооперативная кампания Совместная игра представляет собой новый игровой режим, введённый в Portal 2. Кампания представляет двух главных героев - ATLAS и P-body. Два игрока должны работать вместе, чтобы пройти тесты и районы за пределами тестовых камер. Разработчики реализовали роботизированных персонажей для того, чтобы облегчить объяснение системы респауна. Геймплей очень похож на одиночный режим, но с более сложными головоломками, расчитанными на двух человек. Для удобства связи между игроками и координирования их действий предусмотрено размещение специальных маркеров в тестовых камерах, которые позволяют обращать внимание партнера на нужный объект, место или призывают совершить какое-то действие. Также персонажам дана возможность делать незначительные для игрового процесса действия — например подавать друг другу знаки жестами рук или пускаться в радостный танец. Разработка Как упоминалось в The Final Hours of Portal 2, Portal 2 вытек из F-STOP, который первоначально был приквелом к первой игре, показывающем эпоху кейва Джонсона. F-STOP не содержал порталов, единственное, что от него осталось вфинальной игре, это шахты Центра по обогащению. В 2007 году Ким Свифт заявил, что будущее развитие Portal будет зависеть от реакции сообщества, сказав: "На данный момент мы игрем на слухах, выясняя, делать ли нам далее мультиплеер, Portal 2 или сборник карт" . 31 января 2008 года Ломбарди подтвердил, что будет "больше Portal", и что дополнительный контент будет не просто "большим количеством загадок" ; 21 февраля 2008 в интервью с Ким Свифт было упомянуто, что будет выпущено полное продолжение, Portal 2 . Свифт также заявила, что команда, разрабатывающая продолжение Portal, решает вопрос о многопользотвательской составляющей Portal 2, так как "технически это возможно" , хотя Свифт ранее заявляла, что они планировали выпустить Deathmatch-вариант, но признала, что от этого "меньше удовольствия, чем вы думаете" . 10 июня 2008 года Kotaku сообщил, что Valve ищут актёра для озвучивания деректора Aperture Science Кейва Джонсона, и предположил, что вторая игра может быть приквелом к первой части . Однако позже на Kombo.com было предположено, что это может быть продолжение с Кейвом в роли ещё одного ИИ . 8 апреля 2011 года главный сценарист Чет Фализжек дал интервью Beefyjack, где он обсуждал различные темы, в том числе аллюзии, как история Portal 2 будет вписываться в общую вселенную Half-Life и секрет успеха Valve, когда речь идет о производстве игр с плейтестингом . 13 апреля 2011, Даг Ломбарди, вице-президент Valve по маркетингу, опубликовал на официальном американском блоге Playstation подробности Интеграции Steam c Portal 2 на PS3. Он отметил, что это позволит "предложить кросс-платформенные знакомства, игры, друзья, чат и достижения", а также позволит игрокам сохранить свой прогресс, как в кооперативе, так и одиночном режиме в Steam Cloud, что означает, что геймеры смогут продолжать любую сохраненную игру на PS3. Также будут синхронизироваться достижения. В целом, эти средства позволят, по словам Ломбарди, сделать PS3 версию Portal 2 "лучшей консольной версией игры" . Достижения и трофеи Всего в Portal 2 доступно 51 PC достижениеhttp://steamcommunity.com/stats/Portal2/achievements/, 50 достижений Xbox 360http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/portal-2/achievements/ с суммарным количество 1000 игровых очков, а также 51 трофейhttp://www.ps3trophies.org/game/portal-2/trophies/; 42 бронзовых трофея, 5 трофеев серебряных, 3 золотых трофея и 1 платиновый трофей. Встреча Ссылки en:Portal 2 Категория:Portal 2 Категория:Игры